Dimaria Yesta (Damon)
Dimaria Yesta (ディマリア・イエスタ Dimaria Iesuta) is a powerful war-maiden, being one of the few descendants from the people of Mildean and the chosen vessel of the God of Time, Chronos. Currently, Dimaria has allied herself with the Alvarez Empire, rising into the ranks by using her immense conquests in battle as a Valkyrie (戦乙女 Ikusa Otome), becoming one of the Spriggan Twelve, the Emperor's Guard. Appearance Dimaria has shown herself to be an individual with very light-toned skin, fitting to her wavy blonde hair. Said hair being cropped short as it only reaches her nape, being also quite messy in such a way that it looks spiky, most of it is put backward although some bangs do hover down her forehead in a curving way. Her eyes are located mostly on the edges of those bangs, possessing quite some bright brown pupils, despite the fact they stay mostly half-lid as a way to represent Dimaria's boring expression and vibe. Her face is also quite round, ending in an almost pointy chin. She is quite tall, for a woman, towering over Ajeel as she stands at 6 feet while weighing 150lbs. Her frame is that of a slender figure, although she is described as a buxom woman. In fact, Dimaria's body is considered to be quite voluptuous and womanly, stated to be the result of a fine diet along with intense swordswoman training. Her breasts are quite big, more than the average woman's, which is quite notable due to Dimaria's choice of clothes that leaves her cleavage exposed. Her abdomen is also exposed, being described as quite pretty despite Dimaria's overall strength and combat ability. Her legs while hidden by clothes for most of the time are also quite gorgeous. In the end, Dimaria is a very fine woman. Dimaria's choice for an attire is quite revealing overall. Instead of a full shirt, she dons a brown bandeau-style top with its upper edge having a flowery white border, wearing such a thing does leave her cleavage and abdomen exposed for everyone to see. Her left forearm is surrounded by a black band which has a wing-like accessory attached just below her elbow, while her right arm is covered in a golden armor. Notably, while the right upper arm and the shoulder are plated, the right forearm has a simple gauntlet. A brown gorget is located around her neck, having white flowery borders that match her top's. Around her waist Dimaria keeps a dark jacket, with a white border, as it flares out behind her legs, covering them while leaving the front side wide open. Such jacket has a high collar and large lapels, its arms are knotted around Dimaria's waist with its ends hanging down, its cuffs are light and are encircled by dark studded bands. Her pants are loose and stripped in the form of vertical lines, the pants ending right below her knees and tightening at said area. To complete it all, Dimaria wears simple sandals. Her Empire mark is located on her left calf. Personality ... ... Relationships Synopsis History Note: To see the canon history of Dimaria Yesta please refer to this link Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Incredible Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Immense Endurance & Stamina: Immense Durability: Incredible Willpower: Ways of Combat Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Profficent Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Assorted Others Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Being one of the elite mages of the Empire, namely one of the Twelve Shields of Spriggan that are said to match the power of the Four Gods of Ishgar, Dimaria stands up to her name and title. In order to prepare herself to match the status of God's Vessel, the blonde had to constantly train every day, having to surpass her limits every once in a while as to meet both her own expectations and the God of Time's. Despite not liking her companion that much, Brandish does say that Dimaria's power is as great as her own, the former being capable of topping a mage like Reisei Senshi. Furthermore, even the God of Time complimented Dimaria that she had quite some reserve of power. As a testament to her prowess, once it covered an entire battlefield her aura showed itself to be quite overwhelming by paralyzing nearly every enemy, causing them to wince as if she was a nightmarish foe. When surrounding her very being, Dimaria's aura shows itself to be of a transparent Golden-yellow color, some stars even sparking alongside it, both in an ascending manner. *'Master Ethernano Control': Magic Age Seal (アージィ・シール Ājyu Shīru): An odd magic which relates to time and space in a way, given its name, in which Dimaria seals time itself away, stopping every and all motion. In other words, it is essentially the creation of a pocket dimension. Dimaria is capable of tapping this magic's power, by clicking her teeth real fast as if she was clenching them, which will let only herself move in such a state, leading her to declare it her own world. Doing so, Dimaria can pretty much do anything she wants to her opponents and the surrounding as everything's vulnerable and frozen in time. When deactivated, everything that had happened for Dimaria happens for the environment in a very quick time skip, astonishing everyone. However, it appears that such a freeze in time can't maintain itself for very long in Dimaria's perspective, indeed, the magic's effects can stay active for roughly 10 seconds instead of staying active and feeding itself on Dimaria's magic power. She is also not capable of instantly activating it afterward, something even she admits to being fair. Instead, Dimaria needs a cooldown of minutes in order to reactivate it again, although the time may depend on how much she uses it. Despite such drawbacks, Dimaria claims that nothing could virtually stop the magic from taking effect nor one could cancel it out, but simply wait for it to shrug off. Rarely, anyone witnesses the magic taking effect as Dimaria employs it on an undefined kilometer range, making it that the nearby people are affected. It could only be countered by someone who also possesses control over time and space, and even then not everyone affected could be saved from the effects. In truth, Dimaria herself doesn't witness most of the effects until the deactivation of the magic. It's a unique effect magic, considered to be lost even amongst the lost. Dimaria does declare this dimension to be The World (ザ・ワールド Za Wārudo), her own personal world. Going along with her playful nature, Dimaria likes to activate her magic with specific phrases: "Come, the World!" (かあム, ザ・ワールド Kamu, za Warudo) or "The World has come" (ザ・ワールド・ハス・かあム Za Warudo Hasu Kamu). To deactivate it, she tends to use "Tick-tock, the clock runs" (かちかち, 時計クが走る Kachi kachi, tokei ga hashiru). Take Over ( Sesshū (Teiku Ōbā) lit. Confiscation): A magic which allows Dimaria to, essentially, "take over" the power of an entity and use it to fight. She employs God Soul ( Shinseikon (Goddo Sōru) lit. Divine Being), a rare form of Take Over, being an accomplished user at it. She uses the God Soul branch in order for her body to shift into that of a vessel, for her to summon a deity itself. This form of Take Over is said to be one of the, if not the Strongest Form of Take Over (最強接収の形態 Saikyō Sesshū no Keitai) as a human could take a portion of the powers of a GOD. It is considered to be so rare that some people consider it to be the Lost Magic among Take Over, in Dimaria's case, she has not forcibly taken over a God, instead being accepted by the deity. * Chronos (クロノス Kuronosu): Revealed to be a descendant of the ancient people of Mildean, Dimaria has been accepted by and gifted with the power of the God of Time. When in a transformation sequence, Dimaria's clothes vanish as a stellar aura envelops her body and then forms itself around her as an avatar of Chronos. The avatar crosses its arms in front of Dimaria, being instantly assimilated into her as clocks pass through her legs, then her arms and her torso, making them gain a dark-gray color with various markings. Dimaria seemingly screams as the markings flare up a gold color and her head explodes in stellar energy, completing it. Appearance-wise, Dimaria's head gets blackened, mostly around the upper face, leaving the jaw and neck visible, her eyes represented by a golden disc each. Below her neck, Dimaria's entire body gains a gray color with several golden markings symmetrically spread throughout her figure. The markings either simply twine themselves around her or form figures, mostly in shapes which resemble clock hands. Part of Dimaria's normal hair goes black, along with her face, gaining a golden extension on all angles. Further embodying Chronos, Dimaria's speech also becomes archaic. **'Enhanced Prowess': Although not all of her attributes are increased, Dimaria's speed and durability reach new levels. **'Enhanced Magical Power': Dimaria's already immense magical power gets further boosted by her transformation, taking on a much more raw form as it visibly streams out of her body in a flaming manner, even more from her markings. **'Energy Attacks': The form also grants Dimaria better control of raw ethernano. She can use to further enhance her physical blows by concentrating it on her limbs or deliver long-ranged attacks by pushing away the once-concentrated amount of energy in the form of beams, spheres and much more. Once shot, the attacks travel at insane speed, faster than the average human eye can keep up with and easily pierce through flesh and bones, provoking fatal wounds. Aside from the concentration of energy providing her more attack power, Dimaria also gains some increase in defensive power. When using Kairos in this form, Dimaria is capable of enveloping it with her energy and augment its properties. Equipment Kairos (カイロス Kairosu): A long backsword handled by Dimaria, its size almost matching her height. Quote Trivia Behind the scenes= *She holds some similarities to Julia from the Rave Master Series, which is also written by Hiro Mashima. **Additionally, Chronos is a powerful Magic from the same series. In that manga, Chronos was sealed in the city of Mildean, a city of Mages who were tasked with protecting the flow of time. *'Chronos' is the personification of sequential time, while Kairos is the personification of exact time, both in pre-Socratic philosophy and later literature. *Aside from references, Dimaria shares some similarities with Dio Brando from the JoJo Series: **They both have blond hair. **They like to use Muda! (無駄! Useless!) as a battle cry. **Both of them were abused by an adult figure during their childhood, Dio by his father and Dimaria by her mistress. **Like Dio, Dimaria thinks it's futile for someone to try and stand against her magic. **Her ability to stop time, Age Seal, relates to his The World (ザ・ワールド Za Wārudo). Including the fact they both think of it as their own personal world. *The way Dimaria activates Age Seal, by pressing her teeth, is a reference to 009 from the Cyborg-009 Series. *A "Valkyrie" is a female warrior that carries the souls of deceased soldiers to the afterlife in Norse Mythology, while also being servants of Odin, the Father of the Gods. |-| Facts= |-| Extras= *According to Alvarez's Journalist: **Dimaria's special skill is being quick. **Her hobby is reading books. **Her most common routine is checking on Alvarez's troops. **Her favorite food is Mango Cake. **Her favorite drink is Booze. **Dimaria's charm is her gaze. **Her favorite smell is that of waves. **She is right-handed. **The thing she wishes the most is succeeding in everything. **She was born in Mildean. **Dimaria has no complex. **The people she respects the most are Zeref Dragneel and the other Twelve. She has no one she would mind making an enemy of. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Spriggan Twelve Category:Golden Banshee Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Canon to Fanon